A Valentine's Day to Remember
by ChibiAoi
Summary: AU: Written in Usagi's point of view. One-shot. A story of how Usagi and Seiya celebrates Valentine's Day.


I remember…

I remember the time when I used to spend most of my time reading a book in a coffee shop a few blocks away from home. I just felt that that place gave me more serenity than my own home that is numbing my ears with total silence. I'd go there a little over afternoon and go home just before the sun sets. I would be too consumed in reading a new novel that I would not even be aware of the stares that I would get from people who have seen me sitting in a corner for several hours almost every day. Maybe they have started to imagine how my life was so boring, that my life revolved only through the fictional stories written by amazing people.

I remember…

There was this strange guy who approached me. He had long raven hair that was tied back into a ponytail behind his nape. I didn't bother to put down the book that I was reading because I knew better than to trust those conniving blue eyes. He asked me several questions, I can barely remember them, but I am quite sure he asked me 'how's your day?'. My replies were quite simple, I nod when I meant yes and shook when I meant no. He was quite persistent.. this Seiya guy. He offered me his name without me even asking for it.

I remember…

He kept approaching as the days pass. He would constantly share stories that I don't even understand, maybe I wasn't just really interested. He kept talking and I just kept ignoring him. I wondered just how long he intended to sit on the chair across my table. Then I had a plan, the next day I went to a corner where there was only room for one seat. I smiled as I knew that this 'Seiya' will not come near me as he had to stand while talking pointlessly.

I remember…

When he proved me wrong. He still approached my table and stood there to greet me "Happy Valentine's Day!". He seems happy, he had this wide smile on his face. Guess he will be having a great time with his date later that evening. Yet, he stayed and talked to me again for an hour or so even when a seat was not offered for him. He seems like a harmless person, only that he is annoying at times. We started to have more conversations and lesser time reading books. At times, I would catch myself laughing at his jokes, mostly were about his growing ego. He was quite nice, I think. Then I finally gave him my name, he smiled and said "It's nice to finally meet you, Usagi.".

I remember…

The time when we spent more time together not only on that cozy coffee shop, but also on other places where people would consider as a dating spot. We've grown closer each day and learned more things about each other.

I remember…

When we started to held hands, my cheek would get warm and I will get this fuzzy feeling that I could not really fathom where it came from. Was he feeling the same way as I was? I hoped that he did, and that someday we can express our feelings with our whole being.

I remember the time…

When Seiya told me that he loves me. It has been many months now since the first day he approached me on that coffee shop. I was happy.. more than happy, actually.. that a person like him will like someone like me. It was too good to be true, but it was something that I wanted to believe in. I wiped a tear that was coming out of my right eye and told him that I love him too.

I remember the time…

When Seiya and I started a new life. After many years of knowing him, we eventually got married and lived a happy life. There was never a dull moment with him, quite weird if you ask me because I never believed in a perfect life. For me, Seiya completed my whole being. He was always there for me and he would constantly remind me just how perfect his life has become when I came into it.

I remember..

Our first Valentine's day as a married couple. He would always leave a long-stemmed white rose on our porch with a note of 'always and forever, my love for you unyielding'. I would smile each time I receive one. On our second year, the third, the fourth.. then the fifth..

I remember..

How Seiya broke my heart. I knew that our life was weirdly too perfect.. On the Seventh month of our sixth anniversary, he left me to see the creator. I didn't know that he was suffering from a disease, maybe he intentionally kept it from me but the loneliness remained the same.

I imagined myself sitting again alone on a corner of the coffee shop. No Seiya to pester me around, no Seiya to create noise in my life, no Seiya to make me smile, no Seiya to make me feel special.

They said that time will heal things. I can't believe so. Months has passed and I still haven't moved on. The pain only got deeper as I remember the occasions we spent so happy together. Christmas was near, then there was Valentine's day.. the day when he would always make me feel so loved.

Then he remembered…

To send me a white flower every Valentine's day and leave it on our porch. I looked at it curiously, half of my heart believing that maybe he was 'still' alive but the other half reminded me that it was impossible. Along with the rose was a note that he had always written for me. 'Always and forever, my love for you unyielding'. I ran to the street to see.. I don't know.. maybe him? But all I saw was the man from the flower shop who delivered the rose.

I approached him and asked about the rose. I told him that it was impossible as my Seiya was.. dead. It took me awhile to utter the word 'dead' as I was not ready to accept that fact yet.

The man smiled, he told me how lucky I was to know a guy like Seiya. He told me that Seiya will remember me and will make me feel special on this day, Valentine's day, until my last. Before he died, which I now assume he knew when it was coming, he came to the flower shop and made sure that I will always receive his love through a white rose every year even when he was gone.

He remembered…

That this very day is important to both of us, as this was the day we 'officially' met one another many years back.

I will remember…

For the rest of my life, that his love for me will be always and forever, and that it will never yield.

Hello everyone! I know this is quite short but I HAD to share something for valentine's day. Haha! Written in Usagi's point of view. Hope you all like it, Happy Valetine's Day! And I'm sorry that I have kinda killed Seiya's character in this one shot fic. Haha!


End file.
